User blog:Goddess of Despair/Season 3 battle 5 William Wallace vs William the conqueror
William Wallace the fearless Scottish outlaw, takes on William the conqueror, the French duke who crushed his enemies and crowned himself king. Who will conqueror who? Who will win? Who will die? Who is deadliest? To find out our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. No rules, no safety, no mercy. Its a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! William Wallace Backround Origin-Scotland. Activities-Fighting for Scottish freedom. History-Sir William Wallace (1273-1305) was a Scottish knight with Welsh heritage and landowner who is known for leading a resistance during the Wars of Scottish Independence and is known today in Scotland as a patriot and national hero. Wallace's father and brother were killed by a English knight. William Wallace began his fight for independence by killing the son of the English governor of Dundee, who had been bullying Wallace and his family. In 1291 or 1292, he killed the son of an English noble, named Selby, with a dirk. However, Wallace's most well-documented early combat occurred in 1297, when he killed William Heselrig, the English Sheriff of Lanark, supposedly to avenge the murder of Marion Braidfute, a young maiden Wallace had courted and wed. On September 11, 1297, Wallace's forces won the Battle of Stirling Bridge. Although vastly outnumbered, the 80px-War hammer2.jpg 300px-Scottish claymore replica (Albion Chieftain)2.jpg Ball and chain.jpg Highland Targe.jpg Dirk02.jpg Scottish forces routed the English army by funneling them across a narrow bridge, which would collapse later in the battle, sending many English soldiers to a watery grave. After the battle, Wallace was knighted, possibly by Robert the Bruce (who later become King of Scots), and was named "Guardian of Scotland and Leader of its armies." In the months that followed, Wallace led a raid on Northern England. The following year, Wallace was defeated at the Battle of Falkirk, but managed to evade capture until August 5, 1305, when a Scottish knight loyal to England turned him over to the English. He was transported to London, where he was convicted of treason. On August 23, Wallace was hanged, drawn, and quartered, strangled by hanging but released while still alive, eviscerated and had his bowels burnt before him, and was finally beheaded while his body was cut into four parts. Equipment William the conqueror Backround Origin-Normandy. Activities-Becomming king. History-Born in 1028 in Normandy, King William I of England, also known as William the Conqueror, is known for Norman Lance.jpg norman broadsword.jpg dane axe.jpg Composite Crossbow.jpg his conquest of England and eventual rise to power. William had convinced himself that the crown of England was for the taking, and that he could successfully conquer England in a short period of time. As he strengthened Normandy's defenses and rallied 7,000 troops, in 1066 he finally conquered England in only a few months. As a result, William was the first Normand King of England and soon began for fortify his regime by building dozens of castles and spreading his royal army around the land. William's reign was so powerful it reshaped England as a whole during the Middle Ages. After a fatal horse riding injury when he was 59, William divided his succession between his three sons, Robert, William Rufus, and Henry. His youngest son, Henry, later became the famous King Henry I of England. Equipment Expert's opinions William Wallace by User:MilitaryBrat William Wallace is going to win this fight, no doubt in my mind. And he's going to win it for a few good reasons. The first being his will. The man never gave up. His first major battle was at Stirling Bridge where he proved himself as a tactical genius. He was later defeated at Falkirk, but the man never gave up. He waged a guerilla war against England after that and inspired Scotland even after his gruesome execution at the hands of England. He had a fighting spirit that would not allow him to falter when he was fighting. William Wallace is the embodyment of the Deadliest Warrior. He was smart, he could fight, he never quit, and he knew how to win. William the conqueror by User:GSFB William the Conqueror is a far better tactician than William Wallace: William the conqueror, upon encountering an unmoveable, highly disciplined ground troop force that resisted his Norman knights, had his knights pretend to retreat, leading the ground troops to persue. This ended badly for the persuing troops: The Knights turned back on them and waylaid them, seizing the day. William I fear would not display such genius on the battlefield. Also, look at their results: Though William Wallace wo at Sterling Bridge, he never had any other similar major victory later, and was captured and killed in London. William the Conqueror, however, conquered all of England and subjected it to Norman French Rule, changing a nation forever. When is comes to results, the Conqueror conquers the Wallace. Also, we have to remember that the Normans were not that far removed in time from their pagan Viking ancestors: though watered down and Christianized, I doubt that the ful spirit of Viking bloodlust and fury was absent from those Norman warriors of old, while the Scots did not have as great a tie in bloodline and culture to those mad berserkers from the land of ice and snow. In terms of brutality and ferocity in battle, I conclude the Normans will be superior to the Scots. Voting/battle information Please give your thoughts on tactics by checking out the warriors greatest battle plans below: William Wallace http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Stirling_Bridge William the conqueror http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hastings Battle will be a 5 on 5. Voting is in the form of points, 2 points for edges or a descriptive paragraph. 1 point for a decent paragraph and 0 for one word or one sentence. Voting ends 1/29/2013. Where will they fight? A castle. A forest with a river and several clearings. The battle William the conqueror William Wallace Wallace and his highlanders are approaching William the conqueror’s camp. Wallace saw the Normans as a threat and readied his ball and chain. “Who are you?” William asked before attacking. “I am Wilgelm the conqueror, king of England.” Wallace heard enough and threw his ball and chain at the Norman, but he missed and instead smashed a Norman soldier. Wallace lifted a targe and a warhammer as his highlanders armed themselves with claymores and hammers. William the conqueror rallied his men and two charged at the highlanders. The two forces got close to one another but the Normans turned quickly and retreated. Wallace’s men pursued but one stopped to lift a ball and chain thrown by Wallace. The Normans suddenly stop running and crouch as William and another Norman fired two crossbow bolts, the first ramming into a highlander’s face, the second hitting ones shoulder. The wounded highlander looks up and is quickly met with a strike from a Dane axe. William the conqueror and his Norman crossbowman begin to reload whenever a ball and chain smacks into the Norman crossbowman’s face. Wallace charged at a Norman he blocked a horizontal slash from a broadsword with his targe, he then slammed the warhammer blunt end into the man’s shield, making a dent. The Norman slashed vertically at Wallace but the Scotsman blocked the blade with his targe, and smashed his hammer’s spike into the man’s lower chest. He fell down, roaring in pain before being silenced with a blow to the head. William the conqueror lifted his crossbow, now reloaded, and fired a bolt into a highlander’s throat. A highlander and a Norman were dueling. The highlander smashed the claymore vertically onto the Norman shield. The Norman shrugged off the blade, and slashed with his Dane axe, but it didn’t penetrate the chainmail. The highlander striked again and knocked the axe out of the Norman’s hand. The Norman drew his broadsword and thrusted at the highlander, who steps aside and slashes vertically onto the man’s head, demolishing the skull. The highlander turns and is met with a thrust to the throat. William tore the blade out of the highlander’s throat and looked at Wallace. Wallace charged at the Norman, targe in front of him. The Norman readied his shield to receive the charge and to his surprise, the targe blade penetrates the shield, only inches away from the conqueror’s chest. Wallace striked the shield with his hammer’s blunt end, the Norman responded by thrusting his broadsword into Wallace’s shoulder. Wallace took a few steps back, dropping his shield, as did the conqueror. Wallace retrieved a fallen highlander’s claymore and charged at the Norman. He thrusted the blade aiming at the man’s heart, but the Norman side steps and strikes the blade’s handle, barely missing his fingers. Wallace dropped the claymore and drew his dirk, the last weapon he had. Wallace charged at the Norman once more, but was unable to close the range fast enough and the conqueror thrusted his sword into Wallace’s chest. Wallace fell down to his knees in pain as he looked up to see the broadsword thrusted into his throat. Kicking the rebel back, he looked down onto the Scot and turned to return to his camp. Out of 10,000 battles... Expert's opinion The fight was decently close, but the conqueror prevailed over the rebel. The main reason for this was for his crossbow having better accuracy and fire rate then the ball and chain, and since he was the more tactical combatant. His broadsword can out reach the hammer and his shield were lighter. Another thing to look at is the successfulness of these warriors. Wallace was unable to conquer Britan, his opponent however, did just that. Category:Blog posts Category:Battles